An incident
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Sam is beaten. Jason observes the elephant in the room draw it's last breath. Jason X OC! T for language blah blah double blah.


I still don't own Gotham. Or anyone except for Sam...

Jason lept to the next roof top. Not stopping to enjoy the feeling of flight. Sam had been kidnapped. Marshall was in traction and Jason was alone for the first time in many months. Jason jumped on to the building he wanted. Jason looked in through the sky-light and his stomach twisted into a knot. Sam was tied to a chair and beaten within an inch of her life. Sam was struggling as much as she could. Jason started looking for some C-4. Joker walked into the room where Sam was tied up. Joker really was insane. When Joker had finished Sam was bleeding, swollen and barely breathing. "HA! Isn't this a wonderful punch line? A daughter killed by a father! All to get at little Hoodie's turf! Ha!" Joker laughed. Jason smashed through the window. No one, but no one hurt Sam and lived. The only reason Joker lived was because there was a ticking bomb and Sam was slowly dying of blood loss. Jason untied Sam and picked her up. Silently thanking her for beating up a bag of sand for five hours a day. Jason wondered where he could take her. It's not like you can just walk into a hospital with a convicted super criminal.

Jason kicked the door of the small house with all his might. "What!?" Bubba yelled. Jason and Bubba had bonded slightly over the time that Bubba provided asylum for the trio of misfits. Jason had been a bit apprehensive of Bubba at first but then he learned how good of a baker he was. No one who made cream puffs that well could be evil. Surprisingly Bubba was not a part of the costumed club. Neither hero nor villain, he was completely neutral. That bugged Jason. Sam was laying on the couch resting. She couldn't stay there for long, but she was drugged heavily. Jason was slamming his head into the wall. "It can't be that bad…Right?" Bubba asked. Jason looked up, fire flashing in his green eyes. "Yes it can! Marshall is in traction under police guard, Sam is drugged and our base is under surveillance! Plus the pets are still there!" Jason yelled, pacing back and forth. "I can help with the pets and I can get you near Marshall, but that is as far as I'm going into your crazy world," Bubba said. For a second Jason's green eyes met Bubba's blue as ice ones.  
Bubba walked into the apartment building, wondering yet again how he got in with those kids. Oh yeah that's right. An argument. Bubba liked pop and classical. For the twins it was Hard rock at least. Bubba had made the mistake of saying something unkind about Sam's favorite band. The Lotus cookies saved him. Sam could learn two things in the kitchen, 1: how to cause an explosion and\or fire 2: how to cook. Bubba was rather fond of the latter. Bubba picked the lock into their apartment (just because he was a civilian didn't mean he couldn't do things like that!). He was greeted by a furry army. Two wolves and a pit-bull respectively. Bubba sighed. "Put your hands behind your head!" the cop screamed pointing his gun at Bubba. Bubba sighed again and got on his knees. "Sick 'em!" Bubba yelled, thankful that Sam had trained the pets well. Bubba felt bad for hurting the cop, but if he got caught that would be the end of his law abiding accountant reputation. Bubba ran out of the building as fast as he could. He sat in the car banging his head on the steering wheel. He should have changed his name and moved the first time the twins needed help hiding a body. But no! He had to help them! After all they were so nice to him so what was a crime here an there? Bubba started driving. How was he supposed to get Marshall? Even if he did recover he would be drugged so he couldn't use his powers! Bubba pulled into his driveway and let the pets out into the yard. He walked into his house to find that it was just as he left it. It had taken him a week to clean up after hurricane Warren. Jason was rather neat and well organized, but he wasn't obsessive about it. Sam was stirring but wouldn't be awake for awhile yet and Jason was trying to drown his sorrows with the cookies he found in the fridge.

Sam opened her eyes slowly. She was alone in the room. Sam tried to sit up but fell back down clutching her side. Sam closed her eyes and made a mental list of injuries. Definitely been beaten with a belt. Slow reaction time…Maybe drugged? Ribs, cracked maybe broken. Lungs not feeling to great. Jason MIA. Bubba in kitchen. I can hear the pets barking. Marshall! Sam thought struggling up. Ignoring the pain Sam made it all the way to the door before Jason caught her. "Whoa there. Sami you just barely survived! Now is not the time to be stubborn!" Jason said as he led Sam back to the couch. "You wouldn't happen to have any morphine on you?" Sam asked. "Sadly no, but the drug should wear of in a bit so your powers will help!" Jason said trying to sound chipper. "Jason! Marshall is in Traction! You are being annoying! And B is singing Beiber!" Sam yelled. "Oh Shut up!" Bubba yelled. "You know, few people can say they were born their favorite color!" Sam yelled back. "Bitch!" Bubba yelled as he marched into the room brandishing a spatula. "I know you are, the question is who's?" Sam snapped. "You too?! why does every one assume that?" Bubba yelled, waving his spatula at Sam. "Ooh What are you going to do? Cook the eggs of doom?" Sam said, waving her hands in a mocking fashion. "I'd bet if we took a random person they too would think 'no way he's straight'!" Sam said bringing up an old argument. Bubba looked like he finally found a hand hold. "You're on! Bonus for you, I wont do anything to my fabulous complexion!" Bubba said happily marching into the bath-room to wash of the make-up that gave him a normal skin color. Bubba marched back into the room. Pale with a pink under tone. "B, since we're going out to lunch, do you still have those clothes I left here?" Sam asked. "Lunch is it? OK then. The clothes are exactly where you left them," Bubba said. Sam grabbed Jason and half limped half ran up the stairs. Sam burst into a shockingly vibrant room. The walls were covered in electric blue paint and posters. "Welcome to my old room!" Sam said happily. "It would be like this," Jason muttered. The posters were all for Black veil Brides. The bed was a four poster covered Gothic style blankets and curtains. Every thing else was a mix of tech and magic. A combination that reflected Sam's personality. Sam threw open her closet and started throwing things over her shoulder. Jason caught a T-shirt and Jeans. The strange thing about them was most of their clothing was interchangeable. Jason often stole Sam's shirts and Sam stole Jason's everything. Sam pulled out her most feminine out fit. A.K.A it involved make up. Sam came out dressed in tight black Jeans and a brightly colored T-shirt. Jason looked on in wonder as Sam put on the mascara. "How the hell do you do that?" Jason asked. "Same way Marshall does," Sam replied. Sam tried to look more feminine since some one asked if she was Jason's little brother. That had been the final straw.

Sam slid into the bench at the diner that had been deemed suitable for her purposes. Jason and Bubba shared a bench. A cheery waitress came to take their order. After Sam had ordered enough coffee to keep her up for a month, the waitress turned to Jason and Bubba. "How long have you two been together?" she asked. Jason started choking and Bubba handed Sam the money. "NEVER! We are not together! No way!" Jason said quickly. "Oh, well then. Is there anything else I can get you Hon?" the woman asked gently stroking Jason's arm. Bubba eyed Sam. The girl had been having a very bad day. One more push and the waitress would be a victim of Jason's vendetta to get Sam off of drugs. The girl was very possessive in a good mood. Bubba could only imagine what she was like in a bad mood. The waitress spared Sam a pitying glance. As if to say 'here you are with two boys and I'm going to steal one of them'. Sam's eyes were flashing with fire. Bubba had seen that look before. It was usually followed by mass destruction. Jason was scared by two things, one, a woman old enough to be his mother was flirting with him. Two, Sam had her I'm-going-to-rip-out-your-intestines-and-hang-you- with-them ™ look on her face. Jason sat back in his seat eyes wide. Bubba chose this to be a good time to escape to the bathroom. When the waitress came back, Sam leaned across the table and kissed Jason. The waitress dropped her tray and looked at Sam who mouthed 'Mine'. Bubba came back to see Jason blushing furiously and Sam with a self satisfied smirk. "Should I get the car?" Bubba asked, wondering if he needed to get them out of state. "Nah… Sit down and relax B. Life is good! M is going to be fine! Jason is mortally embarrassed and I won a bet!" Sam said happily. Bubba sat down and contemplated whether or not Sam was right. After all he had never had a girl friend. Though if he dared say that in front of Sam he would end up with one. The woman had a passion for matchmaking. Bubba smiled around he's coffee cup. Now all he had to do was free Marshall from a max security hospital. "Lets blow this joint," Sam said after awhile. "Got a light?" she asked. Bubba smiled as he handed her a lighter. "I'll get the car," Jason said, knowing that Sam took that expression all too literally.


End file.
